The present invention relates generally to back lighting automotive instrumentation, and more particularly, to a system for disabling display illumination.
Illuminating instrumentation using some form of back lighting remains the most widely used and preferred method of displaying automobile data to the driver during night time driving conditions. This is due to their simple function and ability to be adapted to many different styles. Future requirements for instruments will unquestionably include back lighting.
To enhance vehicle interior styling, some vehicle interiors include a door that can cover the Radio or Navigation System or remote display for appearance enhancement. Unfortunately, during night time driving conditions, Radio and Navigation System graphics are illuminated. When the vehicle operator decides to close the door, unacceptable light leaks and heat build up may occur. To solve this problem, a method, such as a switch, must be used to detect door closure so that the illumination can be disabled. Unfortunately, the addition of a switch to detect door closure results in extra system cost and reduced reliability.
The disadvantages associated with these conventional illumination disabling techniques have made it apparent that a new technique for disabling illumination is needed. The new technique should not require a switch to detect door closure. Additionally, the new technique reduce system cost while improving overall reliability. The present invention is directed to these ends.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved and reliable system for disabling display illumination. Another object of the invention is to disable display illumination without requiring an additional switch.
In accordance with the objects of this invention, a system for disabling display illumination is provided. In one embodiment of the invention, a system for disabling display illumination includes an electronic device, such as a radio or navigation system having a graphical display that may be covered with a door for enhancing vehicle interior appearance. To allow the graphical display to be read during night time driving conditions, the graphical display includes some form of graphical back lighting. A transceiver is coupled to the electronic device and generates an infrared signal for inter-module communication. When the door is closed, this infrared signal is reflected back to the electronic device indicating that the door is closed. Using this reflected signal, the graphical back lighting may be disabled to eliminate light leaks and reduce heat buildup.
The present invention thus achieves an improved system for disabling display illumination. The present invention is advantageous in that it will reduce system cost while improving overall reliability.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.